Shijima
Shijima (紫島) is Shichirou Ougi's direct subordinate and generally acts as a personal secretary.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 281 Appearance Personality Shijima has a serious and straightforward nature, and is generally frustrated by Shichirou's preference to goof off, hang out with girls, and to drag Shijima along into his messes. Plot 'Passing Father's Test' After receiving an angry lecture from his father on his failures in the elimination of the Shinyuuchi Hunters, Shichirou leaves his father's study. Shichirou's assistant Shijima tries to cheer him up. Shichirou notes that even though its the first time he's made such a mistake and expected to be reprimanded, he didn't expect it would make him feel so badly. Shichirou suspects that his father wanted these latest jobs for the Sousui to be part of a final test for him, but now that they have canceled, isn't sure where it leaves him. Shijima suggests that Shichirou passed the test the moment he killed his older brothers. Shichirou disagrees, saying he completely destroyed the bodies instead of leaving corpses, as was instructed, and kept the Council badge instead of destroying it. Shijima says that Nizou is evaluating him because he has a mixture of mercy and cruelty. Shichirou suddenly decides he doesn't want to be encouraged by Shijima, and calls two girls from his school instead. Shijima warns Shichirou not to get too close to the girls, since they are normal and cannot become part of his world. Shichirou then changes his plans and decides to visit the mountain behind the house. Shijima inwardly notes that Shichirou intends to visit the cherry blossom tree in the shrine at the mountaintop, and tells him to take his time.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 281 'Defending Arashizaki Shrine' While making extensive preparations to protect Arashizaki Shrine, Shichirou orders Shijima to increase the number of guards in town.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 305 Later that night, there is a mysterious explosion in town, and Shijima pinpoints the location to an abandoned factory. Shichirou prepares to leave, but Shijima warns him it might be a decoy to draw him away from the shrine. Kaigen, a spellcaster hired to protect the mountain, says he has a Kekkai around the area, and gives Shichirou a special talisman that will allow him to pass through safely. Shijima insists that protecting the shrine is Shichirou's job, but recalling Yoshimori's words, Shichirou says that the entire town is his territory, not just the shrine. Just as Shichirou puts out the fire at the factory, Shijima calls to inform him that the shrine is under attack.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 306 Shichirou returns to the shrine to find his men attacking each other. Soon after, the attacks stop, and the men all march in the same direction. Shichirou guesses that the Commander has the power to brainwash others. Shijima tells him their precautions have completely failed, and it is likely that everyone outside of Kaigen's Kekkai has been brainwashed. Kaigen warns that his disciples have also been taken over, and are trying to dismantle the Kekkai. He tells them to attack his disciples if they have to. Shichirou creates a wall of wind around the Kekkai in order to avoid this. Lady Mayuka interrupts by violently tearing off the roof of the building, furious that Shichirou's own men are invading her land. Shichirou tries to explain the situation, but she demands that he kill the men. During the distraction, Kaigen's disciples destroy the Kekkai, forcing him to activate an area-wide illusion that should last for ten minutes. As a last resort, Shichirou suggests cutting off the mountain's summit, in hopes that the entrance to the spirit world within the sacred tree will not be invaded. Mayuka refuses to accept this. Just as the Commander's sea serpents enter the area and take over Kaigen, a Shinkai appears around the shrine, and Yoshimori lands in front of them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 307 Yoshimori's Shinkai destroys the Commander's serpents, freeing Kaigen in the process. Yoshimori explains that Tokimori Hazama said that Shichirou wouldn't be able to defend against a psychic attack. Shichirou refuses to ask for help, but Yoshimori says he is only interfering on a whim because he doesn't want the land destroyed. Yoshimori plans to extend the Shinkai to cover the entire mountain, and borrows Chushinmaru's power to do so. The Commander decides to retreat, but activates a huge spell that covers the entire mountain and takes away all of Shichirou's men.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 308 Kaigen apologizes to Shichirou for his failure to protect the shrine and prevent Shichirou's men from being taken. Shichirou points out that Kaigen's disciples were taken as well. Shijima is merely thankful that Shichirou is safe. A large tornado touches down before them, and Shichirou instantly recognizes his father Nizou Ougi and his brother Rokurou Ougi. Rokurou says he took their father away earlier just in case. He says an intruder placed several of Okuni's subordinates under hypnosis and made them burn her house on the night of her assasination. He learned from Masamori Sumimura that the Commander has such a power. Nizou orders Shijima to account for everyone who was taken and expel them from the clan, as the clan cannot be held responsible for any acts they commit under the Commander's control. Shichirou dislikes the thought of abandoning his men, but Nizou insists they are no longer his. Nizou tells him to settle things on his own, but he will do so without help. Shichirou accepts this. Nizou and Rokurou leave, and Shichirou finally thanks Yoshimori on behalf of his clan. Shichirou begins preparations to restore the mountain, and is determined to get his men back.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 309 'The Next Clan Head' While Tatsuki's resistance forces continue their attack on Shadow Organization Headquarters, Shichirou gets a phone call from Shijima. Shichirou excuses himself from the battle, and is soon replaced by his brother Rokurou. Shichirou returns to Arashizaki Shrine and kills Lady Mayuka, so that Mahora can be installed as the new god of the shrine, according to Tokimori Hazama's plan.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 340 While out with friends, Shichirou gets a call from Shijima, who says Shichirou will become the new clan head later that night, with a ceremony to follow soon. Shichirou agrees to come home immediately, and goes back inside to tell his friends he can no longer hang out with them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 344 Shichirou is formally recognized as the new head of his clan at a ceremony. After a while, Shichirou grows bored and flies away, dragging Shijima along with him. Shichirou spots a single cherry tree growing on the land, and wonders if Mahora has started to like him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 345 Trivia *Shijima's name means purple island. References Category:Ougi Clan Category:Male Characters